This Could Be Our First Kiss
by TotallyCool
Summary: My take on how Kate and Tony could have had their first kiss. Each chapter is one shot and not related to each other.  TATE. R
1. Scout's Honor

This is my first TATE story. Had to write this story to get it out of my system...had been thinking about this one whole day. It's one shot.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS. Although if I did, I will pay Sasha Alexander a lot of money...she won't even think of quitting NCIS ;) I love Tate so much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He did it again. But unlike any other pranks by Anthony Dinozzo, this one could lead to 'hell on earth'... or at least that's what Kate said when he showed her his PDA. She only had a quick glance at his PDA before Tony pulled it back from her. But that few seconds were enough for her to process what the content really was. And anticipate the consequence if that thing in his PDA were to make a very public appearance in NCIS headquarters.

"Delete that Tony!...or"

"Or what Kate? Tell me what you gonna do to me?" He let out her usual charming smile which served its purpose to irritate Kate more than she can ever imagine.

"Or..." Kate paused, thinking of the next thing to say that would sound threatening enough to Tony, but she failed to think of anything. Tony smirked at her lost of words.

"Ooo..I'm so scared, Kate." He laughed while securely putting his PDA into the side pocket of his pant.

"Give me that thing!" Kate tried to reach into his pocket but with him constantly moving and avoiding her hand, it was impossible for her to grab the PDA...his butt however was an easy target. Although in Kate's case, this was totally unintentional...but Tony would not let her get away with it.

"Woa...Kate...easy..I know I have a cute butt. But geez...we're in the middle of the bullpen here..McGee can come in any minutes...or worst...Gibbs could appear." He smirked...again. Though Kate wasn't counting, she could swear she had seen that smirk thousands of times before.

"Ok fine..what do you want, Tony?" Surrendering to Tony was one of the things that Kate tried to avoid most of the times, but she realized in this situation, there was no other way Tony would call it a truce and dispose her wet T-shirt image from his PDA, unless she surrender to his will...or at least pretend to.

"Mmm...well..I don't want anything..although..," Tony paused, thinking for a while. Then, looking straight into Kate's eyes, he smiled and continued, " There's one thing you can do."

"What?" Kate was curious ..what could be in Tony's mind right now.

"Let's get into the elevator and push the 'stop' button. Because trust me Kate, you wouldn't want to do it here." He winked to Kate before letting out a tiny grin.

At this moment, Kate was pretty sure she knew what was on Tony's mind. "Forget it, Tony. I'm not going into the elevator with you!"

"Ok..suit yourself, Katie...you can kiss me right here then. That's all it takes...just one kiss and I'll delete this."

"Just a kiss? Well, I thought you would want more than that..like a making out session maybe..but a kiss, mmm..that's pretty simple, Tony." Kate let out a playful grin at Tony.

"So, you agreed then?" Tony asked. Kate could see the surprise look on Tony's face.

"If you promise to delete that," Kate responded.

"Yup I promise, scout's honor!" Tony said excitedly.

"Ok. Sounds like a deal. But give me the PDA first."

"How will I know you will keep your end of the promise?" Tony asked, still surprise that Kate would agree to that kind of deal...but...what the hell right..

"Like you said, scout's honor." Kate smiled.

"Okay...then I believe you, Kate. Here." Tony took out the PDA from his pocket and handed it to Kate.

"Haha..thanks, Tony." And Kate quickly grabbed it from his hand and started to run away from the bullpen leaving Tony behind. _There was no way she's gonna kiss Tony...just like that_, thought Kate.

But before she could begin her first step away, Tony quickly grab her shoulder, making her facing his way, face to face...his eyes looking straight into her eyes. And before she can begin to process what was about to happen, Tony's lips were on hers. It was a quick kiss before he let go.

"No, Kate. Thanks to you." He smiled.

Kate just stood there speechless...looking at Tony and touching her own lips. She couldn't describe her emotional state right now...there was a mix of everything...angry, shock...surprise maybe.

"Oh...don't be mad, Kate. I'm just taking what's mine. I heard there's a terrible consequence for breaking scout's honor. And, don't forget..I want the PDA back when you're done." And with that he walked away with a grin in his face.

_Although it was just a playful kiss, it's still considered a first kiss. _Tony tried to convince himself that, as he walked into the elevator, with a wide smile across his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so..what do you think?...a quick review would be nice ;)


	2. Case of the Ex

First of all, thank you for those who reviewed...I really appreciate it.

You know how much I love Tate...therefore here's another oneshot from me. Enjoy! and don't forget to review ;)

Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine..no matter how hard I wish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you just stop calling me! It's over..I'm over it...and you should too!" Kate slammed down the phone receiver. She was furious, unable to understand why some men..or in her case.. a particular man, couldn't accept that their relationship was over.

Surprised by the sudden outburst he heard from Kate, who were sitting at her usual desk across him, Tony asked, "Wow..Kate. That was harsh. Who's that unlucky guy?"

"Well, if you must know, Tony...he's my ex," replied Kate.

"Annoying ex, huh... I've been there before." He smirked.

"Glad to hear that, Tony. Maybe you can help me with this troubling situation," Kate said sarcastically.

"All you have to do is ask...and I can tell you thousands of ways to get rid of him."

"Well..you can pretend that I'm asking right now."

Sensing a tiny interest in Kate's voice, Tony walked to Kate's desk and sat on the edge of her desk.

Looking around to make sure Gibbs wasn't anywhere near, he then continued, "Just convince him that you're with someone else. Remember when I had this very same problem with my ex-girlfriend, and I asked you to pretend to be my wife and talked to her..well, that worked marvelously for me."

"You think that'll work?" asked Kate.

"Of course. And I even volunteer to be your new fling. You know, just returning the favor you did for me."

"Great. Next time he calls, I'll give you the phone and you talk to him."

"Actually Kate...that's not going to work..you know with men, it's different. It's kinda hard to convince them on the phone."

"Since when you're an expert in men, Tony? So, what do you suggest we do?"

"We show him...that we're together."

"How?..Take pictures of us?"

"Close...but no, Kate. Here's what we should do..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remind me again why we're here, Tony." Kate sighed; still not sure whether she had made the right decision allowing Tony to help her in this.

"Because I'll do your paperwork for a week if this doesn't work." Tony smiled and continued, "Are you sure he'll be here, Kate?"

"Yes. This is his favorite bar. He goes here almost every night."

Kate and Tony looked around, inspecting the crowd for Andrew, Kate's ex. Unfortunately, there was no sign of him.

"Kate?" Kate was startled by the voice. She and Tony turned around only to find Andrew standing close in front of them.

"Andrew? You're here too?" Kate tried to display her surprise act.

"Who's this?" Andrew asked. A bit of jealousy started to spread across his expression.

Without waiting for Kate to answer that question, Tony cut, "Oh, I'm with Kate. We're together..so in love..right, sweetheart?" Tony turned to Kate. And Kate just let out a tiny smile, agreeing to Tony.

"You two..enjoy the night. I'm gonna have some drinks." Andrew let out a bitter smile before walking away from them.

Kate turned to Tony and said, "Looks like it's a success."

"Mmm..I wouldn't say that, Kate...see he's still looking at us. That means he's trying to find even the slightest proof that we're not a serious couple."

"We're not a serious couple." Kate stated.

"I know, that's why we have to act like we are."

"I'm not a very good actor, Tony. He's gonna find out."

"Don't worry, Kate. It will come naturally. You just follow my lead," said Tony trying to convince Kate. He added, "And since we're in the middle of a dancing crowd, we might as well fake a little dance, right?"

"Okay." Together, they dance to the music...slowly conforming to the rhythm.

"Is he still looking at us?" Kate asked.

"Yup. How about we kiss?"

"What?! That's totally unnecessary." Kate protested, rising her voice a little bit.

"It is, if you want this to work. It's the ultimate act of our charade tonight..and with it, we'll send him far far away from your life. Come on, what kind of couple are we...if we don't kiss?"

"Fine...but this better works or I'll shoot you myself, Tony."

Tony grinned. He moved forward, closing the gap between them. Both hands touching her around the waist, he leaned down slowly...

"Oh, God. This is gonna be awkward." Kate sighed. Slowly she grabbed Tony's neck with both her hands.

And they kissed. It was neither long nor short..but passionate enough to make everyone around believe that they were in love.

And when their lips parted, Tony said, "Wow, Kate. I can see why he's not leaving you."

"Shut up, Tony!" Kate hit his right arm.

"Can we do it again?" Tony said teasingly.

"In your dream!"

And before they could continue what was expected to be a very long banter judging from their history, they were disturbed by someone grabbing Kate away from Tony.

"What the hell, Andrew!" Kate couldn't contain her anger anymore. She pulled her arm from Andrew's grasp. And they stood facing each other at the corner of the club. Tony managed to get through the dancing crowd following Kate and Andrew. He then made his way standing beside Kate.

"Kate, please..listen to me..I know we can make this work..please..would you just give me one more chance."

Instead of offering Andrew any response, she turned to Tony and whispered, "Okay, Tony...why is he still here?"

"Okay, you listen to me, Andrew. I could have called you hole or any other unpleasant names but that wouldn't be appropriate in front of my lady here. So, you better listen carefully. If I ever saw you or heard that you're disturbing Kate in any way...I will not hesitate to shoot you. And trust me; I won't get caught for that because I've learned enough about crime scenes to screw my own crime!" Tony held Kate closer to him while maintaining an anger face towards Andrew.

_Later that night._

"Wouldn't you say I deserved an Oscar for my brilliant acting tonight, Kate?"

"You know, we could have gone straight to you threatening him with a gun...without having to engage in the awkward kissing."

"Now Kate...where's the fun in that. Besides, I wouldn't call it awkward."


	3. You Have Stolen My

First of all, I want to say thank you to all the reviewers...your reviews are the reason I'm still writing ;)

Here's another oneshot...enjoy!...

Disclaimer: #amn! NCIS is not mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you walk, Kate?" _Of course she can. What kind of question is that? You want me to carry you? That's a better one. Would you just stop with the nervousness already? It's just Kate._

"Of course I can, Tony. My legs are just fine."

"I thought you have to stay in the hospital until tomorrow."

"I wanted to go home. Miss my apartment."

"Yeah..and I miss you." _Did I just say that? Where's the rewind button when I actually need one? Okay, she's looking at me now. Attention to Tony's face, if you're blushing...please stop now._

"What did you say?"

"Oh..nothing. Abby said, she miss you." _Yeah, nice save. Now, all you have to do is pray that she'll believe it._

Kate let out a short reply. "Oh." Then she continued. "Hey Tony...thanks for driving me home."

"No problem. I wasn't gonna let you involved in car accident twice in a week." Tony said jokingly.

"Very funny, Tony. It wasn't my fault you know. That kid was drunk and out of nowhere just appeared in front of me. He was lucky I acted fast and didn't hit him."

"I bet the tree you hit wasn't so lucky, huh." Tony laughed.

"You care about that thing more than me. Well, I'm officially hurt now, Tony." Kate pretended to be sad.

"Ooo..Kate don't be like that. Of course I care about you more than anything." He smiled and wrapped one hand across her shoulder, pulling her close to his side. Kate didn't protest and just enjoy the comfort of his arm.

Tony walked with Kate to her apartment. When they finally arrived at her door, she unlocked it and went in. And Tony followed her in, taking a first look at Kate's apartment.

"Nice place, Kate." _I could get used to this place._

"Thanks. You know, it's okay if you wanna go. I will be fine on my own."

"What if I want to stay?" _Isn't that a bold question?_

"Well, that's okay too, I guess. I can use some company after two lonely nights at the hospital."

"Does that mean I get to sleep here?" _Even bolder. I'm officially impressed with myself right now._

"If you behave, I'll think about it." Kate smiled.

"So, I can sleep with you...on your bed?" _Well, that would be a dream comes true for me. No..no..I wasn't dreaming about that. Okay, maybe not constantly. Look, it's not like I have a control over this. It just happens._

"Don't push it, Tony."

Kate decided to change her clothes and headed to her bedroom, living Tony alone on the couch. He grabbed the remote on the table and switched on the television.

"Ouch! Damn!" Tony heard Kate screamed from her bedroom. He quit flipping the channel and put the remote down.

"Kate, are you okay?" He knocked her door softly.

After a long pause, Kate finally replied, "Yeah..I'm fine." Her voice sounded a little bit groggy from outside.

"You don't sound fine. Can I come in?"

No reply from Kate. Tony decided to just turn the doorknob and take a quick look inside.

"Tony? What are you doing in here?" Kate was startled by Tony's presence.

"Kate, you're bleeding." Kate didn't really pay attention to what Tony was saying. She was busy trying to stop the bleeding on her upper left arm. Tony quickly moved beside Kate who was sitting on the floor next to her bed.

"Here, let me help. Do you have an emergency kit?"

"In that drawer." Kate pointed to the drawer to the left and Tony rushed to find what he was looking for.

"What happen?" Tony asked while holding Kate's left arm, trying to examine her wound.

"I hit something I guess...while changing."

"We need to change your bandage. And I know it might hurt a little bit..but please don't cry okay, Katie." Tony let out a tiny grinned. He started to wipe the blood from her arm with a clean cloth.

"I'm not gonna cry." She knew he was just joking about his last statement. But she couldn't let a comment like that just slid away. Maybe that was why they keep bantering about almost anything.

"Did I just see tears in your eyes?"

"No, you did not." Kate protested while rubbing her eyes with her right hand.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Okay, you're all set." _Now, can we go to bed and cuddle? Although, I would prefer if we make out. But with the accident and the wounds, I don't think you're ready for that yet. Bad thought...bad thought...get out of my head!_

"Nicely done, Tony. You'll make a great nurse someday." Tony just chuckled at her comment.

"So, are you hungry? We can order something to eat." Tony asked.

"Yeah, that would be great. Gosh, how I miss eating normal food."

30 minutes later, they were on the couch enjoying their dinner together while watching TV.

"Hey, I was watching that." Tony sighed when Kate took the remote and started flipping the channel.

Kate laughed. "I know."

"Okay, that's just mean, Kate. Come on, give me the remote." He tried to grab the remote from Kate's hand. But Kate wasn't going to let him. Somehow with all those playful struggles, their faces ended up inches away from each other. And then there was a moment of silence. Their eyes met. And before Tony could figure out what was on her mind, Kate broke the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Here." Kate smiled and handed him the remote. Tony took it but didn't change the channel. They sat in silence on the couch for a few minutes and then they were back to watching whatever was on TV.

"Funny ad." Tony commented on the ad they were watching or at least he was. No response from Kate. He turned and saw Kate was already asleep.

_Should I wake her up? She doesn't look comfortable sleeping like that. Should I just carry her to the bed? In the movie, that's what a man would do. But this is not a movie. There's no harm in carrying a friend to her bed, right? Would she be mad at me in the morning? I doubt she will, unless I drop her._

Slowly, Tony lifted her up and carried her in his arm.

_Wow, she's light. I can get used to this too._

He put her gently on the bed and pulled the comforter up over her to her chest. He sat beside her for a moment, eyes focused on her complexion.

Brushing a strand of hair out of her face, he realized once again how beautiful she is. And how he wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her lips. And then he did...just the kissing part. Just a quick peck on her lips, before he realized what he had done and pulled away.

"_Oh, my God! Did I just kiss Kate?"_ And the scene kept playing in slow motion inside his head over and over again...

_----Next morning...at work-----_

"Morning, Tony...you're early today. Even Gibbs's not here yet." The sound of Kate's voice startled him.

"Hey, you're here. Shouldn't you be resting at home?"

"Oh, trust me..I've had enough rest. And..Tony.."

"Yes?"

"You're buying me lunch today."

"What? Why?...I don't remember owing you anything, Kate."

"You stole a kiss last night...from me, remember?" And she smiled...leaving Tony speechless at his desk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So guys...how was it?...leave a review and I'll be thankful forever ;)


	4. Temporary Insanity

This idea just came to me before I felt asleep last night...just a short one...i guess

DISCLAIMER: I hereby disclaim the claim I made about owning NCIS...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony, can you swing by my apartment after work? I need your help with something?"

"Ooh..sounds dirty..what kind of help, Katie?" I shot her my usual mischievous grin.

"We'll see." Okay, so she refused to tell me, I can live with that, I guess. Besides, it's only an hour left before I find out. 59 minutes...58..57...Ah, screw that...I'm dying to know what she wants.

"Come on, Kate. Tell me or I won't come."

"Fine. Then, it's your loss." Now it was her turn to shot me that mischievous grin. I should copyright that grin when I get the chance. Damn! She was good. I just need to be patient, right. 50 minutes more...Maybe some coffee will help.

I stood up and left my desk to hunt for coffee.

"Where are you going?" She asked, raising that cute face of hers.

"Crazy. And you're driving me there." She just laughed at my response.

"Glad to hear that for a change. Make sure you come back 45 minutes from now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked together to her apartment door..just side by side...I know, it's unfair isn't it? Whoever makes the law that partners can't hold hands...even more unfair if your partner is the most gorgeous girl you've ever met.

So, I was so busy listening to my crazy thought...I didn't realize she had disappeared into her apartment. Didn't she care to invite me in? Maybe she did, I guess. And I was so caught up with my thought to catch that.

"Come here, Tony...kiss me!" Okay...remember my claim about the law being unfair...you can scratch that now.

I walked right up to her...No, actually I was running to her thinking, _so..this is the kind of help we were talking about, huh Kate..._

When I finally reached her, she was facing the other way. Whoever asked for a kiss and didn't even care to face her partner. She was just so weird sometimes...in a cute way..I guess.

So I held her on the waist and turned her body to face me. Without wasting anymore time, I put my lips on hers. This is not a dream..I'm actually kissing Kate...and...she kissed me back...reluctantly at first...but she did kiss me back.

I swear I didn't want for this moment to end...however..because of the lack of oxygen, we had to pull away.

"Why did you do that, Tony?"

"What? You asked me to." I stood there in front of her...still puzzled with her reaction. Why she seemed so shocked after what had just happened. And then I heard the phone rang...nobody cared to answer it. It when straight to the answering machine.

_Hello there, if you wanna talk to Caitlin Todd, you should leave a message after the beep. If you wanna talk to Tony, you should get your head examined._

And then, it hit me...it was Tony...the #&!ing dog. And right there, came out a tiny little doggy...running slowly to Kate...jumping up on her arms...and licking her cheek...

"Can I plead for temporary insanity?" I only managed to get that out of my mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think?...leave a review and make me happy ;)


End file.
